


Etched

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Series: Little Marks For Big Things [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, So here we are, but i really wanted to expand on it, there's a shorter version of this that i've posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was born into a world where each person having two sets of tattooed initials from their soulmate and their enemy, in their script, is the norm.</p><p>Either set of initials you were born with could belong to the person who you were meant to love or hate for the rest of your life. It was your choices and interactions that determined which person would be your soulmate and which your enemy.</p><p>This was the norm.</p><p>Bruce was born without any mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etched

**Author's Note:**

> There's a shorter -practicaly an 'at the moment jotted down draft' - version of this posted on tumblr...  
> okay so this can be seen as slash or whatever you want it's up to you =) right so enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer ; i (obviously) don't own any recognisable characters..

Bruce was born without either set of initials tattooed on to his body and so grew up asking his parents _why. Why was he different. Why was he alone. Why did it matter._

  
When he was six and at the bottom of a well cold and wet and hurt and _terrified_ as _swarms_ of little black creatures _monsters_ swallowed him up he finally understood _why_. He was going to die here. He was never going to grow old enough to have a soulmate _to have an enemy._ And even as his father came for him. Even as his mother carried him away cooing soft things to him he _knew_. He was going to die. Eaten by little black creatures _monsters_ in the middle of the night.

  
He’s eight when they are in an alley, a man in front of them gun in hand. He’s scared and it’s _stupid_ but his first thought is _this is why_ but then he’s alive and his parents aren’t and suddenly it doesn’t matter. Soulmates _and enemies_ and tattooed initials _it doesn’t matter._ It never should have.

  
He doesn’t think about it anymore. _He doesn't care._ He forgets everything but his promise to make Gotham a safe place. That and the all consuming anger that seems to always swirl just beneath his surface are all that matters now.

  
He doesn’t remember it again until one day _everything_ goes wrong - and he may have just _killed_ somebody ,even if it _was_ just an accident, because _who_ the hell would have been able to survive a fall into a chemical vat – and he removes his armour to find a single _J_ that looks like it’s been carved onto his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post joker's one as well here though you can find it on tumblr as well & because i like this au & have nothing better to do i'll probably do a very short one for clark...
> 
>  
> 
> anyway hope y'all enjoyed & feel free to pop into the comments ^.^


End file.
